


Awakening

by Winter_Poppy



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dysfunctional Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationship, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Poppy/pseuds/Winter_Poppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke up to the feeling of his touch between her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pchoppy for suggestions and encouragement. Thanks to my beta 0oMooncalfo0 for proof-reading and suggestions.

She woke up to the feeling of his touch between her legs. He had her caught from behind, an arm tucked under her chest as he pressed himself against her buttocks. His touch was urgent. He was breathing heavily on her neck as he tugged at the elastics of her panties. Her body was swift to admit the sensation—to open up, to mould itself. So close the memory and so responsive the flesh. But her mind struggled to put a face to the feel, a name to the man. She stirred reflexively, and he clicked his tongue in reply.

“You woke me up,” she drawled, the words fading into a yawn.

Fingernails scratched under her chin, tilting her head to his side. “Be quiet,” he hushed on her ear. She did. She  _tried_ , as he ran his lips along her jawline in a stream of wet, artless kisses, his breath hot and ticklish and raising goose pimples. The tip of a finger coaxed her mouth open, and she tasted herself on his skin. Her eyes closed, opened, then dropped shut again. Sticky fingers had seized a breast, pinched a nipple, the other hand drifting lower to tease her weaker spots. She jerked alongside him when he realigned to reach further.

“I’m tired, Kefka…”

“Just don’t move.”

The smallest pause as breaths hitched.

“Okay...”

Yet she moved along, absently aware of the eager friction between her thighs, of the heat rising in her crotch, of the electric tension shooting up and down her spine. Then she closed her eyes, rocking herself to the broken tempo. At one moment, she felt herself reaching for his body to lure him closer, deeper, her fingernails clawing at his ribcage. Her climax carried into her sleep, mingling and melting into the substance of dreams, but she was wakefully aware of the groan of release muffled on her shoulder, of Kefka shuddering at her back, and the surreal stillness that fell afterwards as he went soft against her. Then he rolled away, plumped up his pillow, tossed his head down. A long silence stretched out as Terra stared into the dark. 

 


End file.
